


My Favorite Daydream

by Tamix13



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon on tumblr gave me the prompt: "you're my favorite daydream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Daydream

Zach was supposed to be warming up and tuning his guitar.

Instead, he was listening to Brent warm up his voice.

Normally, Brent went through some pretty rigorous warm-ups, but for these smaller acoustic shows, it mainly just consisted of singing nonsense.

And since they would be playing I’ll Follow You, that’s what he was warming up with. Zach always loved these more relaxed rehearsals. He had been idly playing along with Brent’s singing, but had unknowingly stilled his fingers in favor of just listening to Brent sing.

The singer realized that he had lost his accompaniment and turned to look at Zach.

“Hey. Did you get lost in your own head?” Brent teased and Zach startled, glancing up at him sheepishly.

“Uh yeah sorry…” Brent smiled fondly.

“What were you daydreaming about?” Zach flushed a bit and looked away, causing Brent to reach over, tilting Zach’s chin up so that their eyes met again.

“Zach? What was it?”

“My favorite daydream…” Zach admitted shyly. Brent raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And what is your favorite daydream, Z?” 

Instead of answering right away, Zach leaned up and kissed Brent gently.

“You,” he murmured finally, in a low whisper next to Brent’s ear. “You’re my favorite daydream.”


End file.
